On my own
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: Songfic. Law descansa en el marco de la ventana, rememorando viejos tiempos que no necesariamente fueron buenos. Se convirtió en pirata por una razón, y alcanzaría la cima por ésta misma. Siempre habia sido algo retorcido...


**Hace ya mucho que quería escribir algo sobre Law, pero no queria que fuera un longfic ni nada relacionado con una pareja o lo que fuera. Al menos, no mi primer fic de él. Así que aquí tengo un songfic dedicado a Law. La canción es "On my own", de Three Days Grace. **

**One Piece no me pertenece, es exclusivamente de su autor y yo solo hago esto por diversión.**

ON MY OWN

_I walk alone  
Think of home  
Memories of long ago  
No one knows I lost my soul long ago_

Law estaba sentado, con su Nodachi comodamente apoyada en sus hombros, enfrente del cristal de la ventana de su habitación en aquel submarino. Aún recordaba su infancia en el mar del norte. No era capaz de olvidar ese pasado que permanecía grabado con fuego en su memoria.

Habia cierto asunto en su mente que estaba tratando de esclarecer ese día, mientras veía el cielo azul. Habian salido a la superficia hacia un par de horas, y aprovechaba esos momentos de tranquilidad para reflexionar sobre todo lo que dejo atrás.

_Lie too much  
She said that she's had enough  
Am I too much  
She said that she's had enough_

Habia salido al mar por varios motivos. Aún los recordaba. Principalmente, su vida habia estado plagada de mentiras. Su mente se habia enfriado y ahora miraba por su propio beneficio, y el de su tripulación, por supuesto.

-Ella siempre decia que se habia hartado.- Murmuró, con una sonrisa de las suyas de oreja a oreja. Y no era para menos. Hartarse de Trafalgar Law era cosa senzilla si eras una mujer y él ese hijo peculiar y problemático que nunca quisiste tener. Era demasiado para la frágil mente de la madre del pirata.

_Standing on my own  
Remembering the one I left at home  
Forget about the life I used to know  
Forget about the one I left at home_

Law habia decido soportar en solitario toda la verdad vivida años atrás. Siendo un niño, y viéndose en graves problemas, su única vía de escape era la medicina, en la que se enfocaba tanto como podía para olvidar la falta de cariño por parte de su madre.

¿Lo que habia dejado en casa? Realmente no le importaba demasiado. Solo olvidó la vida que llevaba con anterioridad, puesto que aquello ya no debía afectarle más. Para él, quien no habia demostrado "amor" hacia nadie, le era difícil hacerse a la idea de que su vida anterior debía de haber sido importante.

_I need to run far away  
Can't go back to that place  
Like she told me  
I'm just a big disgrace_

A los ocho años, y tras varias disecciones de animales distintos (pero que a la vez sufrieron el mismo destino en las garras de Law), él presenció la muerte de su único y mejor amigo. Tras saltar siendo perseguido por la policía por un acantilado, su cuerpo terminó aplastado y engullido por el mar. Los recuerdos de esos días aún permanecían oscuros en su mente, sin esclarecer.

No podía regresar a ese lugar. Jamás podría soportar la pérdida de su única compañía, y aunque no le amó ni como amigo (ni como a pareja), cierto era que tener un compañero de disecciones era agradable.

Su madre, siempre la misma, le decía que él era una desgracia. Una desgracia para ella misma, y para el pueblo.

Pero a Law no le importaba. Ahora era un pirata, y no uno cualquiera. Sonrió más, si podía. No, no era uno cualquiera. Aquellos que de pequeño le señalaban con el dedo, ahora podían encontrarse encerrados en casa al pensar en ese niño raro que se habia convertido en un pirata conocido en todos los mares.

_Standing on my own  
Remembering the one I left at home  
Forget about the life I used to know  
Forget about the one I left at home  
So now I'm standing here alone  
I'm learning how to live life on my own_

Y a ese pirata sádico que ahora era capaz de escuchar los gritos de Sachi y Penguin en la cubierta le importaba bien poco lo que habia dejado en casa. Olvidaba la vida que tuvo antes de zarpar al mar, la que dejó en esa isla maldita.

Por eso habia veces en que, rememorando viejos momentos de su infancia, sentía que soportarlo totalmente solo era bastante agotador. A veces, también, le gustaría hacer marcha atrás y mostrarle a todosquién era en ese momento.

Poco a poco habia ido aprendiendo como no depender de los demás, sinó de sí mismo, y como hacer que los demás dependan de él. Habia pensado en no tener corazón, pero lo dejó a parte y adobtó a esa tripulación a la que empezaba a tomar más cariño del esperado.

_I'm standing on my own  
Remembering the one I left at home  
Forget about the life I used to know  
Forget about the one I left at home  
So now I'm standing here alone  
I'm learning how to live life on my own  
Forget about the past I'll never know  
Forget about the one I left at home _

Se palpó ese sombrero que llevaba siempre consigo, haciendo sombra a sus oscuros ojos, provocando una imagen de si mismo un tanto oscura. Recordaba que en el pasado no fue muy diferente, que jamás le importó qué sería lo que ocurriría después de volverse pirata.

Claro, por eso en ese momento era una persona que solía pensar demasiado las cosas, minuciosamente, que las conseqüencias afectaban tanto a su vida.

Olvidaría ese pasado manchado de sangre, y esa vida plagada de errores que lo habia llevado a pregutnarse varias veces quién era. Odiaba los momentos de melancolía, los momentos en que el pasado regresaba y se volvía cada vez más tenebroso.

Olvidaria, definitivamente, el rostro de esa escuálida mujer que lo señalaba con el dedo acusatoriamente, a la que dejó atrás, en casa, en la isla maldita del mar del norte en la que nació.

Sachi y Penguin llamaron a la puerta. Sonrió. Tal y como lo habia planeado, estaban llegando a la siguiente isla. Dejó que le contaran extasiados como esa isla estaba formada por grandes árboles, y como búbrujas habían salido del suelo.

Sonrió. Demasiado, pero lo hizo. Su juego acababa de empezar. Quería encontrarse con tanta gente, volverse fuerte y, para ello, conocería a ese joven del Sombrero de Paja al que tanto alababan los rumores. Tal vez él si conociera los interrogantes a varias de sus preguntas.

**Bueno, no es gran cosa como habéis podido comprovar si habéis llegado hasta aqui, pero me gustaria conocer vuestra opnión. He estado escuchando esta canción y creo que podría ser una parte del pasado de Law. Espero vuestra opinión al respecto :)**


End file.
